


【鼬佐】共犯

by guzhe300



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guzhe300/pseuds/guzhe300





	【鼬佐】共犯

不论在哪一家公司，实习生总是拿着最微薄的薪水，做着最繁冗的杂事，就连宇智波鼬也逃不开这个命运。带他的老前辈接了个大case，他也跟着在公司住了半个月，累了便在休息室了小憩一会儿，醒来就继续面对多方的证词和证据，从中找寻细如毫芒的漏洞，以此搏取对委托人最大的利益。

彻底结束了收尾工作回到家的时候已经过了午夜，依常父母和弟弟都已进入了安眠，这么想着他又将脚步放轻了一些。

从包里拿出了钥匙，鼬才发现自己还带着工作时的白色手套，胡乱把他们摘下塞进西服口袋中，又将领带扯松，终于有了种回到家的实感。

进了门，摆好鞋，他也没开灯，就着记忆中无比熟悉的路线上了楼，尽管动作很轻，却依旧在实木的梯阶上留下了声响。希望不要吵醒佐助，他想，然后停在了弟弟的房门口，轻微的脚步声也随之消失了，自己的呼吸声却变得明显了起来。

他握着门把，却没有按下去，应该止步于亲情的思念却经过半个月的积累发酵后在黑暗之中跨越了界限，逐渐蔓延成一种不可言说的渴望。

但现在还为时过早，得再等等。

所以他放开了手，回到了自己的房间。

推门而入，伸手去开灯，暖黄的灯光没有如期而至，因为有人按住了他的手。

鼬低下头去，借着微弱的月光看到本该安睡的佐助站在他的身前，还穿着校服，微微昂起头，黑潭一般的眼睛透不进任何光亮，只看着自己。

“律师先生，我有问题想咨询。”

鼬不知道佐助想做什么，却看出了他的不安，想习惯性地揉一揉对方反翘的后发，却被少年躲开了，只得笑了笑说了一句：“我的费用可不便宜。”

“我会付的。”少年的声音有些颤抖，抓着校服领口的指节也因为过于用力而泛白，但畏惧并不能阻止他。

“我想知道。”

“爱上自己的亲生哥哥。”

“是什么罪。”

“你爱上了自己的亲生哥哥。”他的律师又重复了一遍。

“是的。”回答的话语不带半分犹豫，然后他放开了对方的手。

如果鼬打开了灯，那么他的罪行将会被曝在青天白日之下、一条一条的供人谈笑唾骂，而如果鼬没有......

鼬确实没有，他眯了眯眼睛，再一次确认对方的话语，然后从口袋中摸出了那双纯白色的真丝手套，展平、带上、拉紧，让布料与指缝严密吻合。

他俯下身子，拈起少年垂落的鬓发别到耳后，就像是在对待一件珍贵的证物，少年急切踮起脚想要吻他，却被他避开。

“我的委托人。”鼬贴的很近，温热的气息扑在佐助的耳侧，他的声音冷静而自持，仿佛只是与普通的客户交谈，说出口的话语却像一个香甜诱人的饵，勾出少年心中所有不可告人的秘密。“你叫什么名字。”

“宇智波佐助。”回答这样一个问题让他觉得自己真的是在向一个陌生人袒露龌蹉的内心，羞耻感顿时从脊背一股股地蹿上，连声音都不可避免地开始轻颤着。

宇智波佐助。

鼬很少这样带着喊他的名字，连名字带着姓氏，在对方的口中游走了一圈，伴随着声带的震动从弧度诱人的唇中吐出，便带上了旖旎的味道。

佐助承认，仅仅是听到鼬这样喊着，喊着他的姓名，他就勃起了。

他有些胆怯，下意识地想退缩，想掩饰自己的丑态，但他更留恋鼬停留在他脸颊上的温度。

宇智波鼬让他无处可逃。

——请详述你的罪状。

“我爱我的亲生哥哥。”

“我对他抱有性幻想。”

——从什么时候开始？

“十三岁。”

他听到对方很轻的笑了一下。

——你现在多大？

“十五岁。”

——为什么会对爱上哥哥？

“我......我不知道......”

——那么，是什么样的性幻想？

这样的追问让他难堪也让他兴奋，他迫切地想要汲取对方身上的温度，却都被鼬以成年人的姿态巧妙地推开，始终将两人间的距离维持在一个暧昧的尺度，在拥抱之内，在亲吻之外，兄弟不像兄弟，恋人不像恋人。

是了，他们现在既不是兄弟也不是恋人，是小小的委托人和他的“律师先生”。

于是他闭上双眼，拉开了自己校服外套的拉链，露出了少年人生涩而美好的躯体，他里面并没有穿衬衣。

他知道鼬在看着他，而仅仅被看着，他就觉得一浪一浪的快感在每一根血管里澎湃着，但是这还不够，远远不够，他贪得无厌，他想要更多。

于是他说：“每一个梦里，哥哥都会触碰我。”

——是怎样的触碰？

佐助刚想回答，一双手却已经抚上了他的颈侧，未出口的话语顿时化作一声甜腻的喘息，在寂静无声的夜里显得格外清晰。

——是这样吗？

真丝手套凉而滑，包裹着的手指却是滚烫。指腹按压着青色的血管，轻微的窒息感让少年张开嘴喘息，然后顺从地将脖颈昂的更高一些，方便对方的抚弄。

修长的手指顺着美好的线条游弋，在锁骨的凹陷处逗留了片刻，又顺着胸线一路往下。

少年的身体刚刚抽长，还保留着些许孩童的模样，皮肉柔软，线条柔和，充满着生气。他的肤色很白，比真丝手套还白，笼着一层光，随着呼吸轻微的起伏。

这样青涩的身体，因为一个人的触碰而沾染了艳色。

本想等到果实烂熟透红再摘下，却没料对方竟这般迫不及待、骨碌骨碌地滚到了自己的掌心里，用带着酸涩的甜香邀请自己来品鉴。

宇智波鼬无声地笑着。

佐助不知道第三个问题的答案，但他知道。

鼬在十四岁的时候察觉到了自己的欲望，对亲生弟弟、年仅九岁的宇智波佐助的欲望。

但那时候他的弟弟还太小，他不能吓着对方。

于是鼬无所不用其极地对佐助好，看似无条件地爱他、宠他，让弟弟依赖于自己的存在与照顾，习惯于自己的拥抱与轻吻，怀揣着见不得人的情欲正大光明做着逾越的事情，然后只告诉对方，我们是兄弟。

佐助越黏自己，他的欲望越是膨胀，但仍然要时不时地拉开些距离，让佐助跌跌撞撞地追逐着自己。

他在暗示佐助：‘你看啊，你最爱的哥哥，宇智波鼬，他还不属于你，他仍会抛下你、离开你，你需要付出更多，来把他变成你自己的东西。’

他知道自己会成功的，因为弟弟单纯的像一张白纸，也因为身为一个猎食者，他有头脑、有手段、更有耐性。

就像现在这样。

他轻柔地触碰着着少年的乳尖，用光滑的布料若即若离地摩挲，看两粒小小的果实在指腹上成熟挺立，绽出诱人的色泽。

——是这样吗？

他再一次提问。

少年瘦弱的胸膛猛地起伏几下，像是要逃离，又像是要渴求更多。

佐助摇了摇头，喘息声将话语冲得支离破碎，鼬必须挨得很近，近到几乎贴上对方的唇才能听到佐助在说什么。

“不、不是这样的......”

“我想哥哥他、他会更用力一点。”

最后一个音节尚未沉下便猛地拔高，少年惊叫出声，因为有人正拈着他的敏感处大力地揉捏，直接而粗暴，和他幻想中的一模一样。

被包裹着的性器小股小股地往外吐出清液，将深色的校裤洇湿了一大片，凸起的形状在黑暗中也格外显眼，但他根本顾不上遮掩，他必须死死地抓住对方的手臂，才不至于因为被快感冲昏了大脑而无力地跌坐在地上。

——是这样吗？

这次没有人回答他，只有对方呜呜咽咽的喘息。

鼬也没想到，比起温柔的爱抚，佐助竟然更偏爱参杂着痛感的对待方式，疼痛使他的委托人变得更为敏感，也更为可爱。

于是他在每一处柔软的皮肉上留下了红色的指痕，像是为自己的专属品打上烙印。

不知道在什么时候，佐助已经把自己整个人都挂在了鼬的手臂上，把上好的西装拽的皱巴巴的，而鼬只要稍稍低下头，就能吻到对方，可他偏偏没有。

因为，如果仅仅是吻，他随时随地都能轻易得到，现在，他想彻底把佐助变成自己的所有物。

于是他把声音放得更轻，更加温柔与耐心地哄诱。

——只是这样就够了吗？

少年抬起脸看他，黑白分明的眼睛上蒙了一层水雾，眼尾倒是红的透彻，鼻翼微微颤动着，一副要哭不哭的样子。

还没开始欺负就成这样了，啊啊，那可怎么办才好。这么想着，他却做着更恶劣的事情，他把手从对方的腰上拿开了。

热源和熟悉的气息一同离开，佐助猛地抓住了对方的手腕，急切地想要叫出那两个字，然而有人却先一步捂住了他的嘴。

他看到对方再一次俯下身来，过长的鬓发扫过脸颊，和按在唇上的布料一样柔软，那双狭长而好看的眼睛框着自己，只有自己。

——告诉我，你满足了吗？

——只想要触碰吗？

——你对你的哥哥，还有怎样的幻想，全都说出来吧。

——不坦率的话，我可不会接受你的委托哦。

然后鼬松开了自己手，他知道佐助听懂了，因为那样艳丽的绯色从眼角一直蔓延到了耳廓。

少年认命似的闭上眼睛，颤抖着手去扯那个早被浸透的绳结，黑色的校裤落到了脚边，然后被他自己狠狠地踢走。

下身和上身一样，里面什么都没穿。

他像一只光溜溜的鱼，滑进了对方的怀里。

啊，他本来就是一条鱼，从出生之际便被圈养在了一个方寸大的缸里，周围都是一片黑暗，只有某个人，会给他换水，会给他投食，会和他说话，偶尔还会把手指靠近水面，逗着他去追逐。

直到有一天，他突然不再满足隔着浩瀚的清水和无论怎么都撞不破的玻璃去看那个人，于是他越出水面，亲手斩去用于肆意游弋的鳍，拔下坚不可摧的鳞片，这些东西他都不需要，最后再剖开肚腹，在鲜血淋漓的脏器中掏出真正的灵魂，干干净净地、完完整整地、赤裸地碰到那个人的眼前，告诉他：

我是你的，你想做什么都可以。

青涩的性器挺立着，顶端溢出的清液早把整个下身都弄得一塌糊涂了，满是湿漉漉的水光。

他红着脸抿着唇不愿讲话，只是急切地抓着对方的手腕去触碰自己。

鼬顺从地抚上，沿着轮廓勾画出姣好的形状。佐助伏在他的肩膀上杂乱无章地喘，然后会在指尖碰到敏感处的时候吐出带着哭音呻吟。

——真漂亮。

他忍不住夸赞。

——就和一句有力的证言一样漂亮。

少年在听到这句话后抖得更加厉害了，仿佛随时都可能射出来一样。

但那双手的主人真的太了解他了，对方避开了所有能让他高潮的地方，然后不轻不重地揉弄着，所有的快感垒在半空中，要坠不坠。

鼬当然是故意的。

——只是这里就够了吗？

——你不想让他也快乐吗？

佐助胡乱地摇头又点头，他已经完全无法思考了，他要疯了。

他任凭鼬勾着自己的手指，重重地划过会阴，停在了那个不可言说的地方。

佐助彻底哭了出来。

仅仅是试探性的触碰，那里便急不可耐地涌出湿滑粘腻的液体，像在告诉别人：我已经准备好了，请进来吧。

半是强迫半是诱导地将少年细瘦的食指抵入其中，现在佐助的模样，就是在自己的哥哥面前，用后面自慰。

这样的光景让鼬很是满意，他慷慨地把佐助抱在怀中，牵着对方的手指，深入、抽出，然后一寸一寸的去探索、去享受。

佐助在哭，在喘息，在尖叫，在呻吟，在恬不知耻地咬着他的手指，在邀请他一同进入，在乞求他也尝一尝那样的触感和热度。

鼬欣然接受。

——舒服吗？

佐助缩在他的怀里不回答，只是颤，于是他用指尖轻轻地碰了一下那块软肉，他的弟弟立刻便抓紧了他，哆哆嗦嗦点头。

——想被插入吗？

含着他手指的地方猛地收紧，然后吐出更多的粘液，把手套彻底打湿了。

——你想哥哥的时候会自己弄吗？

手指被含到最深处，抵着那最柔软的地方。

——最后一个问题。

他低下头，停在一个适合亲吻的位置，系着的长发垂落下来，朱红的发绳搭在纯色的西装上，是黑暗中最明艳的色彩。

——宇智波佐助。

——在我进来之前。

——你在我的房间里。

——做什么呢？

少年猛地瞪大了眼睛，泪水从眼眶了不断地滚落，他看着身前好整以暇的人，隔着衣料狠狠一口咬在了对方的肩膀上，然后在作恶的手指即将抽离之际，喊出了鼬想要听到的答案。

“我在自慰！”

“我在想着哥哥自慰！”

——乖孩子。

佐助终于得到了鼬的吻，他肖想了三年的吻，他快乐到连灵魂都在战栗。

他对鼬喊：“哥哥！”

然后把鼬的西装射得一塌糊涂。

这宣告着他们委托与被委托的关系彻底破裂，从现在开始，他们不是陌生人。

他们是兄弟。

毫无章法地接吻与抚摸，从骨子里生出的、背德地快感在全身流窜，痛斥着他们的行为又让他们无比兴奋。

哥哥。

哥哥。

哥哥。

他一边呻吟一边喊着，对方会用更加粗暴的行为来表示回应。

我要死了，他想，然后更加肆意地喊。

哥哥。

鼬把佐助推在床上，拉高他的腰，从后面一点一点地进入。

扩张不充分，他也不温柔，但这都没关系。

他摘掉自己的手套，去一节一节地按着少年凸起的脊骨，然后问他。

——疼吗。

佐助苍白着脸，冷汗溜到眼睛里，只看得到落在一侧的红，那是他方才无意间扯下的鼬的头绳。

“......疼。”

鼬的动作未曾有半刻停顿。

——疼就对了。

——你要永远记得，亲兄弟乱伦，就是这么疼。

佐助摸索着将红绳缠在手上，努力抬起身子想让对方进入得更顺利一些。

“疼，哥哥，我好疼。”

“但我也好快乐，和亲哥哥乱伦，原来这么快乐。”

他这么说的时候，校服还挂在身上，鼬喜欢看佐助穿校服的样子，这显得他的弟弟很可爱、很纯粹、年龄很小。

但是越可爱、越纯粹、越小，鼬便越想上他。

只是成年人的尺寸对于一个刚刚拔高的少年来说还是有些难以接受，前端似乎已经顶到了最深处，却仍有一截未被吞入，但佐助没有喊停，他也不会停。

完全没入的时候，佐助仰起脖子尖叫，不知是过于疼痛还是过于快乐。

鼬想他应该是痛的。

但佐助却说。

好舒服，哥哥。

好舒服。

再进来一点，哥哥。

鼬伏下身子去与他接吻，对他说，你叫的太大声了佐助，父亲大人和母亲大人会听到的。

然后他将食指伸进对方高热的口腔里，抚弄着柔软的舌尖，让佐助完全无法合上嘴，自然也止不住饱含欲望被满足的呻吟。

“你害怕吗，哥哥。”佐助乖巧地舔弄着鼬的指尖，将它往更深处勾。

——我不怕。

“那我也不怕。”

他缓慢地退出又抵着某一处坚定地进入。

——我恨不得让全世界都知道，我在上你，我在上我的亲弟弟。

佐助因为这样一句话而兴奋得不停地战栗。

他趴在床上，鼻尖都是鼬的味道，刚刚他躺在这里想着鼬自慰，现在鼬在这里上他，他的液体滴的到处都是，他把哥哥的床搞得一团糟。

他感到罪恶，但罪恶又给他无上的快感。

于是他只能不停地叫着哥哥，然后把对方的性器绞得更紧吞的更深。

这不是他一个人的罪恶。

“如果我因为爱上哥哥而被处刑。”性器颤颤巍巍地立着，他想去触碰却被某人恶劣地拉住手，反去感受两人紧紧结合的地方。“那你会为我辩护吗，律师先生。”

——不会。

——因为我是你的共犯。


End file.
